1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene semiconductor and electrical devices including the same, and more particularly, to graphene having semiconducting properties, thereby allowing for use in various electrical devices, such as transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, graphite is an allotropic form of carbon having a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked. There are two allotropic forms of graphite having different stacking arrangements: hexagonal and rhombohedral. The carbon atoms of the graphene sheets are connected to each other in an extended array of hexagonal rings. Recently, one or more graphene sheets were removed from graphite to study the characteristics of a single graphene sheet, and it was observed that a single graphene sheet has very useful characteristics as compared to other materials.
For example, the single graphene sheet has metallic properties, and thus, is a conductor. Thus, a single graphene sheet does not have a band gap, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Accordingly, there remains a need for a graphene having semiconducting properties.